1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure using a so-called carbon nano tube (CNT) which is a linear structure made of a carbon element and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbon nano tube (CNT) which is a linear structure of a carbon-based self-organizing material attracts attention because of its many appealing physical properties.
As a method of growing CNTs while controlling a portion where the CNTs are formed, a chemical vapor deposition method (CVD method), more specifically, a thermal CVD method, a plasma CVD method, or a hot filament CVD method is desirable in terms of purity and mass productivity. Among methods of selectively growing CNTs on a substrate are, for example, techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. In Patent Document 1, a method of fabricating a catalytic metal film for CNTs in a desired pattern and selectively forming the CNTs on the catalytic metal film by the CVD method is adopted. In Patent Document 2, with consideration given to adhesion to a substrate and so on, a method of pattern-forming a non-catalytic metal film on the substrate, then pattern-forming a catalytic metal film on the non-catalytic metal film, and selectively forming CNTs on the catalytic metal film by the CVD method is adopted.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-53085
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-115071
(Patent Document 3)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-211396
(Patent Document 4)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-50487
(Patent Document 5)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-67413
However, in the aforementioned conventional arts, there is a problem that when the catalytic metal film is patterned, the other portions on the substrate are damaged. Further, there is a worry that by patterning the catalytic metal film, this catalytic metal film is naturally contaminated, which exerts a great influence on the growth of the CNTs. Furthermore, in the aforementioned conventional arts, the technical idea of controlling the length of the CNT is not disclosed, and hence it is extremely difficult to form a microstructure represented by various kinds of wirings using the CNTs.